The present application relates to autonomous drones or unmanned aerial vehicles and more specifically, to dynamically restricting a fly zone of a drone.
Autonomous drones, also referred to as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) and remotely piloted aircraft (RPA), are expected to be ruled eligible for use by private and corporate entities subject to pending to regulations implemented by various aviation authorities such as, for example, the Federal Aviation Admiration (FAA). Proposed uses for drones include, but are not limited to, city ordinance enforcement, other government functions, package delivery, and image capturing. Therefore, it is envisioned that users could purchase drones to achieve a certain set of needs or tasks such as delivering a payload from a warehouse to a customer. However, use of drones has raised many privacy concerns since the drones can fly over private property capturing data such as images, audio, video, and other such data.